


Betrayal

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda 4.10 The Children, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Shae's actions in 4.10 'The Children'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

You use your body as a  
Weapon. You use your  
Heart as a knife  
That you stab into your next  
Victim. You are a  
Vixen of the  
Night.

You let him  
Fall for you. You  
Worm your way into  
His heart. And then you  
Break it. And then you  
Break him. 

You are stubborn and  
Cruel. Jealous and a  
Liar. You are a  
Nightmare hidden behind a  
Thick accent and a thin dress. 

You are a devious  
Witch and a cruel little  
Bitch. You are an enigma of  
Deceit and  
Hurt. 

But you do not own the  
World. The world  
Owns you and  
It will watch as your  
Doing becomes your  
Undoing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
